1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medium detection apparatuses and medium detection methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing is carried out on a medium using a printing apparatus, the edge of the medium is first detected with a medium detecting section of the printing apparatus. The medium detecting section has a light emitting section for emitting light, and a light receiving section for detecting reflected light and outputting an output value corresponding to the amount of reflected light. The edge of the medium is detected based on the difference between an output value of the light receiving section when it detects light reflected from the medium and an output value of the light receiving section when it detects light reflected from a medium supporting section. (See, for example, JP 2002-103721A.)
If, however, the difference between the output value of the light receiving section when it detects light reflected from the medium and the output value of the light receiving section when it detects light reflected from the medium supporting section is small, then there is a possibility that the medium detecting section cannot detect the edge of the medium accurately.